Wicked Ways
by J. Marit
Summary: I've done things I never thought I'd do. Trory. One Shot. Formerly "Pretenses".


_I've done things I never thought I'd do,_

_Sure it helps to lose myself in you._

_I tried hard to mend my wicked ways,_

_The damage's done, there's nothing left to save._

Garbage, Wicked Ways

xxx

"Alright," Louise's voice echoed through the quiet room as she threw her pencil down and laid her hands flat on the desk in front of her, standing up. "We need a break."

Paris momentarily lifted her eyes from her book to send the blonde haired girl a glare for the disruption. "We'll take a break when we accomplish something." She told her from where she was seated opposite her in the circle of desks they had pushed together for their study session.

Rory sighed and dropped her own pencil, rolling her shoulders and neck to try and will away the headache that had formed sometime during the last hour of debating and she knew that if Paris and Louise started going at it again, her minor headache would quickly turn into a full on migraine. "Maybe we haven't accomplished anything because we're discussing it way too much. Maybe we should take a break just for a while and clear our heads." She offered, looking at everyone in the circle and when Paris opened her mouth to protest, she quickly cut her off. "You need to call Jamie anyway, remember?"

Paris glared once more before slamming down the book she held in her hand and stood up. "Fine, we'll take a _short_ break. Five minutes." she said, emphasizing the word short before taking her cell phone out of her pocket and walking out of the classroom.

"She has to call Jamie?" Madeline's question was filled with innuendo as she shifted till her feet were resting on an empty desk next to her.

Louise grinned too, pulling her purse out from under her desk. "I wonder what _kind_ of call she's going to make."

Rory shook her head in amusement and sat back, thankful for the short break. They'd been sitting in the stuffy classroom for over two hours already, working on their history project. Which wouldn't be so bad if it hadn't been a Saturday. And if her and Lane hadn't had the whole day planned out before Paris had called the emergency study session and used the fact that she had gotten use of the classroom on a Saturday to guilt trip them all into coming in.

"I bet it's a dirty call." Madeline wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and had Brad, who hadn't said one word all morning, turning a dark shade of pink.

Louise smirked. "Yeah, since he lives so far away, I bet they make up for it with some intense phone sex."

Rory stretched her arms before she spoke, feeling a bit guilty that the girls were now making fun of Paris over a call that she had brought up. "Actually, I think she needed to call him about him coming this weekend."

"_Coming_." Louise and Madeline repeated in sync and then began to laugh. Brad stood up quickly, knocking his book over in the process and mumbled something incoherently before walking out of the room, making the girls laugh even harder.

"Come on guys, he's coming up to visit." Rory corrected. It was way too early in the morning to think of anything remotely dirty. _Especially_ when it involved Paris, she thought with a shudder.

Louise sat back and rolled her eyes. "Rory, can't you ever just come out of your shell and have a dirty mind for just a little while?"

A snort came from the seat beside Louise and everyone's eyes turned the boy sitting there. "Oh, sorry," He apologized, sitting up, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement as Rory glared at him.

"Wow. He's alive. We thought you were dead over there." Madeline smiled over at Tristan, who had been for the entire morning, just as quiet as Brad had been.

Tristan smirked, still watching Rory with humor filled eyes. "Well now that I have the image of Paris having phone sex in my head I kind of wish I _was_ dead." He let out an exaggerated shiver.

"Aww, not the phone sex type, Tristan? I find that so hard to believe." Louise grinned at him, resting her chin her hands.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders that were covered in a plain blue t-shirt that he'd worn with a pair of baggy jeans. "No, actually. I'm all for phone sex." He winked at Louise and Madeline. "It's the thought of phone sex with_ Paris_ that is disturbing."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt that you would turn anything down, no matter who the other person involved was."

Tristan's eyes flashed to hers as a grin stretched across his face. She hated that grin. His smirk was easy to deal with. It was typical Tristan, predictable. But those moments when he grinned, which were few and far between, his face transformed and he looked so devious it sent chills up her spine.

"It might be a bit surprising but I am actually _very_ choosy." Tristan corrected, sitting back and stretching his legs out under his desk. As he stretched, his shirt rose slowly up his stomach, flashing the tanned skin there and the small dark line of hairs that led below the waist of his jeans.

Rory rolled her eyes at him and sent him a condescending smile. "I'm sure you are."

Louise quirked an eyebrow at her and then turned to Tristan. "You two have more tension than anyone I know. I can actually _feel_ it. It's a shame you two don't act on it. What a waste."

Rory didn't say a word but out of the corner of her eye could see Tristan's grin stretch wider across his face. She knew he was looking right at her, could feel his sparkling blue eyes burning holes into her but refused to acknowledge him as she turned to Madeline.

"So, how did your date with Tim go last night?" she asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

Madeline smiled at the sudden attention and shifted in her seat till she was facing Rory.

"It was actually really great. He took me out to this really nice restaurant in New Haven and we had a great time." Madeline grinned. "He's already asked me out again next week."

"Sounds nice. Now let's hear the other details." Louise urged her, leaning close.

"Come _on_." Tristan groaned, leaning back in his chair and covering his head in his hands but the girls just ignored him.

"Nothing happened. He kissed me goodnight, really gentlemanly, and then left." Madeline shrugged.

"_Oh_," Louise cringed and sat back with a pout. "Just when I thought something juicy, you let me down."

Madeline rolled her eyes and smiled "Not everyone does it on the first date."

"Why wait?"

"Because some people have morals?" Rory suggested.

"And of course you would be all knowing in _that_ area." Tristan's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Rory instantly stiffened her shoulders in defense but before she could say anything else, Louise cut her off.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to live. To have options. Taste different flavors."

Even Madeline cringed at the comment.

"Interesting way to put it." Tristan quirked an eyebrow.

"Well it's the right way to put it. I mean, why would anyone want to be tied down with one person when there's so many to experience? I'm a total friends with benefits girl. No hassle. It's satisfying without the drama of having to put up with a clingy partner. I get it done and over with, seeing as though it's the only thing that counts and then on to the next one. Plus, why date someone for a period of time only to find out you just aren't compatible sexually? It's good to just find out and deal with it right off."

"Well I don't think there really is anything wrong with that, I guess." Madeline shrugged. "But some people _do_ want to have only one person. The friends with benefits thing doesn't work for everyone."

"That's because being _friends with benefits_ is a joke." Rory said.

"You think so?" Tristan asked but only Rory seemed to hear him, and only she seemed to feel the heat of his eyes burning into her.

"Actually, it's not a _joke_." Louise argued. "No strings is the easiest form of a relationship."

"True." Madeline agreed. "But sometimes don't you think having a relationship that isn't so easy is kind of fun?"

Louise shrugged, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "Sure. If your into that. But I'm not."

Rory crossed her arms and then almost instantly unfolded them and laid them on her desk, feeling restless. She could still feel Tristan's eyes on her and it was getting harder and harder not to acknowledge him.

"But, I agree, it's not for everyone." Louise added. "Not everyone can handle it. And not everyone supports it."

"It'll only lead to complications. Friends with benefits is bound to cause more drama than a real relationship." Rory told her, raising an eyebrow. "That is why it's a joke."

"Well it's obvious your against it." Louise took on a defensive tone, narrowing her eyes at Rory as if she were dirt on her shoe. "But not everyone's Miss. Perfect."

Madeline opened her mouth to stop the upcoming argument, knowing it was rather common lately that Rory and Louise clashed on a number of things, but Rory just rolled her eyes and stood up. "No, not everyone _can_ be." She smiled and shrugged as she walked from the class, leaving Louise gaping in disbelief.

She hated that she let Louise's comments get her. The girl could be sweet sometimes but was headstrong in her way of thinking and didn't seem to realize that her comments had a bite to them. Especially her ones towards Rory.

And the funny thing was that if Louise really knew Rory, she'd never make a remark about her being Miss Perfect ever again.

She walked towards the drinking fountain, located at the far end of the hallway but on second thought after noticing the gum stuck to it, reached in her pocket for a few quarters and started the hike to the cafeteria vending machines.

After a quick debate on what she wanted to get, she moved forward to slide her change into the machine, savoring the peace and quiet of the huge room. No sign of Paris's complaining or Louise's annoying voice.

"Why don't you ever carry a dollar bill around? You always have quarters." Breath tickled her ear as a body moved till it was just barely pressed against hers and two hands came around her, resting on the front of the vending machine and trapping her between.

"Move." She gritted out, already knowing who it was as she formed a fist around her money till her knuckles turned white.

"You see," Tristan continued, his voice low. Husky. Sending chills racing through her body from her toes to the tips of her fingers as his hot breath teased the back of her neck. She hated that he was able to do that so simply. Send feelings through her body just from _talking_. Make her shiver just by being close and not even touching. "You're supposed to carry a dollar so when it's all bent up and you can't get it to go into the machine… I'm supposed to come along with the quarters and rescue you."

Rory rolled her eyes and stuck her money back in her pocket. "Rescue me from what? Dehydration?" She retorted sarcastically and before he could say anything else, spun around till she was face to face with him. And his annoying smirk, she realized, with another roll of her eyes.

"Well it's something." Tristan chuckled, moving in as if to kiss her but Rory quickly put a hand to his chest to stop him. A smirk now spreading across her own face.

She moved forward until her lips were just a breath away from his and then ducked beneath one of his arms and started towards the cafeteria doors. "Dream on, DuGrey."

So much for her break. She should have known he would come after her just to annoy her.

"What? Not in the mood?" Tristan's sarcastic voice floated from behind her.

She stopped and turned to glare. "I'm _never _in the mood for you." she told him before turning back towards the exit doors.

His laugh echoed through the cafeteria and sent a chill up her spine.

"I would beg to differ, baby." His voice was low and sent a rush of feelings through her. "Especially last night at your grandparents house. If I recall…"

Her disinterested eyes quickly snapped to his. "Shut up, Tristan. We're in school." Her voice, a voice she wouldn't have recognized just a few months before, snapped the warning out.

He only smirked more at her reprimand.

"Which reminds me of what you were talking about the other day when we were hiding out in that dressing room, waiting for the clerk to leave so we could come out without being caught." He said as he closed the distance between them, standing so close you couldn't even pass a hand between them.

Rory's glare only intensified but he didn't stop talking.

"About how that excited you…" he continued, taking one of his hands and running it over her stomach, lifting her shirt until skin was exposed but she didn't move to stop him, just kept her eyes evenly on his. "And how you always had a fantasy about fucking in school."

Rory's moved to stop him then, placing her hand on his wrist as he moved to lift her shirt more.

"Well we're here, Mary. What do you say?" Tristan asked, something she couldn't quite decipher darkening his eyes.

"_I_ say…" Rory pushed his hand away from her. She hated that he could do that. How he could make every part of her hurt with wanting him with just one touch "…You should go ask Louise."

Tristan's smirk faded as she turned to walk away. She pushed open the cafeteria doors and made it about ten feet down the hall before she was swung around and pinned against the wall in the middle of the hallway, the flyers that were hanging on it ripping from their tacks and falling to their feet.

Before she could protest, his mouth was hot and hard on hers, a kiss she had grown used to since it was more often then not that their trysts were a result of a fight. And despite the anger in it, the force that left her lips bruised on more than one occasion, she loved it. She fed off of it. Her mouth instantly opened and her tongue met his. It was never one dominate and one submissive with them. No, it was never like that at all. It was always a fight for power. And despite the dozens of times of both of them trying their hardest to wear the other down, neither had ever given in.

Footsteps seemed to break her from her daze and she tried to pull back as Tristan sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and ran his tongue along it.

"Someone is coming." she breathed out, pushing on his chest, the bit of common sense that hadn't been knocked out of her sent out a warning.

"So?" he asked, only suckling harder and tightening his grip on her hips, pushing her harder against the wall and covering her body with his. "Tell me you don't want me." He demanded, making her hands ball into fists as they pushed harder into his chest.

"Stop." was her half hearted plea. She hated that her voice came out shaky. But he didn't stop. He broke from her mouth only to move across her cheek, placing small kisses there before taking the bottom of her ear in his mouth and making her knees nearly give out.

"Say it." He goaded her, lightly biting the bottom of her ear before softly blowing on it and trailing back to her neck.

Her head automatically fell to the side, granting him better access. "I'm not…" she started but it was no use. If she didn't do something now she knew the rest of the day would be pure torture. "Find somewhere."

She was barely able to get the words out before she felt him grin against her neck and he was pushing himself off her and grabbing her hand, pulling her across the hall and through a small door, shutting it behind them.

She could tell the room was some sort of small closet even before Tristan flicked the light on, but the thought was only a distant one in her head as she grabbed hold of the guy in front of hers shirt and pulled him back down till his lips were on hers again.

She hated that he made her like this. Wild. Crazy. Not herself. But he was wrong if he thought she was going to be the only one helpless and needy.

"Mmm," Tristan groaned as he broke apart from her mouth once more, his lips moving down her neck. "Nice skirt." He murmured, fingering the bottom of her jean miniskirt and then running his hands teasingly along her thighs where the skirt ended. Even though a part of her wanted to just sit back and be taken, she found her hands stopping his when they started traveling up the insides of her thighs.

"In a hurry?" She asked, her voice only a whisper as she broke her lips from his and smirked. She brought one of his wandering fingers to her mouth and let her tongue slowly lick up it before sucking it in between her lips and had the pleasure of seeing his blue eyes turn black.

"In the mood for playing?" Tristan asked, his voice dropping yet another octave as he stared her straight in the eye. She loved that. How he never broke eye contact with her. Something about him always looking straight at her made her want him even more.

She leaned forward, loving that she was now just as in control as he was, and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up over his head. "Who's playing?" she asked when his eyes met hers again.

Her hands made a quick detour to his jeans and she watched his eyes as she trailed a finger down the front of them slowly, feeling how hard he was through the material and gently gripping him. Tristan clenched his jaw and brought his hand to wrap around her wrist.

"What's the matter?" Rory asked innocently, her eyes staying on his as she moved her hand from his grip and let it slide underneath his jeans to cup him again. Tristan groaned as he buried his face into her neck, biting down on her shoulder as she moved her hand over him, trying to get a better grip while unbuttoning his jeans with her other hand, a satisfied sound making its way through her lips when his jeans fell to his ankles.

"Rory." Her name was a plea that seemed to come from deep within him as his hips involuntarily bucked into her hand as she ran her thumb from the base to the head, knowing she was slowly driving him crazy.

She didn't think it would be like this. Ever. She never knew just how things would really feel. How just holding him hard in her hand, his hot breath on her neck, the way his hands were pressing painfully into her sides. She never knew just how _exhilarating_ it would feel.

"What's the matter? Can't handle it, Tristan?" she asked, having the perverse excitement of knowing she had him helpless.

He seemed to return to normal at her words, his head coming up to rest on her forehead as his eyes glared into hers and in a second he had both of her hands off of him and in his grip and he spun her around until her chest was pressed against the wall and his body was covering her from behind.

"Tristan." She was surprised that the warning came out shaky. She tried to press back, to make him move and let her go but it was no use, her words had unleashed something inside of him.

"What's the matter? Can't handle it?" He echoed her words as his hands came to her sides, sliding across her stomach and up her shirt until he pulled it straight up and over her head.

Rory said his name again, but he was already busy unsnapping her bra and in a second it was floating to the floor by her feet and he was pulling her back against him and his hands were moving up her stomach to cup her breasts, his erection pressing into her from behind. His thumbs toyed with her nipples, the contact making her body turn to fire and her hips involuntarily bucked back to his, her skirt riding up.

"You can't handle it, can you?" Tristan teased, his mouth at her ear, the hot air teasing her neck as he moved his thumbs in slow circles over her, squeezing, massaging.

Rory could only whimper in protest at the satisfaction in his voice, too lost in the feelings as she laid her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She knew it was like that with Tristan. He loved having people want him so much it hurt. _Need_ him. He loved being in control and while she usually hated that, she didn't care at the moment. All she could think about was how hot his skin was against her and how his hands were slowly driving her insane.

She heard herself moan as he caught a nipple and rolled it slowly between his fingers and his other hand started to make it's way down her stomach, traveling so slowly she thought she would die.

Without thinking, she put her hand on his, moving it until it was between her legs and had her own satisfaction of hearing Tristan groan as he moved his hips against the back of hers. Apparently surprised by her action.

"You like that don't you?" he asked as he slid his hand up under her skirt, running it along the damp cloth underneath before sliding a finger underneath it and into her.

Rory bucked against his hand, her own hands digging into his hips, needing something to hold onto while her body went crazy. How could she hate this and love it at the same time? She always told herself she hated the things he did to her, how he made her so needy, hated herself for what she let him do to her. But then at the same time loved it. Loved the way he could make her feel. Like only _he_ could.

She heard her own throaty plea to him as his lips found her neck again, leaving a gentle kiss that had her confused for a moment but was quickly forgotten as he removed his hand and was spinning her around, pressing her back against the wall and moving his body to cover hers.

His mouth was on hers again and she kissed him back as greedily as he was kissing her, running her hand through his hair as he moved his hands the belt at her waist.

"Fuck." he cursed, fumbling with it, but before she could move her hands to undo it herself, he had his hands on her hips, pushing her skirt up to her waist instead and in an instant, ripped the other material right from her body, discarding it onto the floor.

Rory couldn't stop kissing him and he didn't pull away, even when she felt him reach for his jeans and rip open a condom, their lips didn't part. She was standing in the middle of Chilton, in some random closet when she should have been in a classroom somewhere studying. Her skirt bunched up at her waist and her shoes still on, moving against a guy she didn't even like half the time. It was wrong. It was crude. And she loved it.

Tristan cursed again as he slid his hand behind her knee and lifted it up to his side, practically picking her right up and in a second he was deep inside of her.

She didn't know whose moan filled the room, whether it was him or her, and she didn't care. Every nerve in her body was awake and pulsing as Tristan started moving. He didn't bother to go slow, instead he was gripping her hips and thrusting into her with long hard stokes that had her entire body shaking.

"Look at me." she heard him whisper, not even realizing her eyes were closed, and quickly opened them to find him already looking at her, his face barely an inch from hers. She felt him move again, grabbing her other leg and lifting her up from the ground so quick she had to grip his shoulders for support, and then he was entering her again. Deeper, harder.

The change had her letting out a long slow moan that Tristan covered with his mouth on hers again.

She closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss, the only other sound in the room besides their heavy breathing was her back making a dull rocking noise against the wall behind her.

"Come on, baby." she thought she heard him whisper before he moved his head down, latching his mouth over her breast and that was all it took. Her whole body exploded, a whirlwind of feeling and she felt him pick up his pace, only adding to the feelings washing through her until he stopped, pressing even harder against her, his hands tightening on her hips and then loosening slowly.

Rory looked around for her shirt, finding it hanging on a mop and quickly pulled it over her head.

"Hmm. Janitors closet." Tristan smirked, picking up his own shirt and pulling it over his head. "How'd you like it, Mary?" he asked and Rory felt him come up behind her and hated the way his voice took on a condescending edge. "Want to go again?"

"We're already late." Rory said, pushing away from him and pulling her skirt down, trying to fix it the best she could as he moved his mouth over the back of her neck.

"You loved it." he whispered.

Rory let out an unamused chuckle, hating the cockiness in his voice.

"Well, I wasn't the only one." She stated simply as she stepped towards the door.

He let out a laugh of his own before grabbing her hand and spinning her around, bringing his mouth down on hers yet again. "You know _I_ loved it." He nipped at her bottom lip. "And by the way, that was quite an elaborate speech back in class, about friends with benefits. Especially coming from a girl who's experiencing it first hand."

Rory smirked against his mouth and pulled back. "Not really."

Tristan raised an eyebrow at her words. "Oh yeah?" A smirk formed on his lips and his eyes glittered with challenge. "Then what the hell is this?"

"Well, definitely not friends with benefits." She said. "Seeing as though we're _not_ friends."

The smirk dropped from his face instantly, and somewhere deep down she found pleasure in seeing that as she moved for the door, opening it up and walking out into the hall which was thankfully empty.

She managed to make it half way down the hall before his voice stopped her.

"Mary." she stopped, turning around to look over her shoulder at him, leaning on the door frame of the janitors closet, the malicious, devious grin she hated stretched back across his face.

"What?"

Tristan chuckled as he pushed himself off the door and walked towards her until he was right next to her and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Say hi to your boyfriend for me." he breathed, and then winked at her before walking down the hall and away from her, her glare burning into his back.

Yeah right, Rory thought with a bitter roll of her eyes, remembering Louise's _good girl_ comment earlier.

If she only knew.


End file.
